kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Republika Demokratike e Kongos
RD e Kongos ndodhet në pjesën qendrore të Afrikës dhe është një vend kontinental me në dalje të ngushtë në perëndim të vendit në Oqeanin Atlantik. Kufirit i RD e Kongos përshkohet nga kufiri me Republikën Afrika Qendrore e Sudanin në veri, në lindje Ugandën, Burundin e Tanzaninë në jug-lindje me Zambian, në jug-perëndim me Angolën dhe në veri-perëndim me Republikën e Kongos. Historia Historia e Shtetit Politika Politika e Shtetit Shiko edhe: * Mardheniet e jashtme të ... Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e RD Kongo Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Republikës Demokratike të Kongos është 2,345,410 km2 prej së cilës 77,810 km2 janë ujë. Republika Demokratike e Kongos shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 0 00 ‘‘‘V’’’, 25 00 ‘‘‘L’’’. Republika Demokratike e Kongos ka një vijë bregdetare 37 km të gjatë dhe vijë kufitare 10,730 km. Klima në Republikën Demokratike të Kongos është e shumë llojshme. Përgjatë lumenëve afër vijës së ekuatorit është tropikale e nxehtë dhe e butë për nga rreshjet. Në malet jugore mbanë motë i ftohtë dhe në malet lindore i ftohtë dhe i lagështë. Në veri të ekuatorit sezoni i rreshjeve fillon nga maji prill dhe vazhdonë deri në tetor ndërsa sezoni i thatësisë nga dhjetori deri në shkurt. Në pjesën jugore të ekuatorit sezoni i rreshjeve fillon shumë më vonë diku në nëntorë dhe zgjatë deri në shkurt ndërsa ai i thatësisë mbanë nga prilli deri në tetorë. Relievi i Republikës Demokratike të Kongos përbëhet nga një rrafshënaltë e gjërë e hapur dhe tereni malorë në lindje. Pika më e ultë e relievit 0 m është përgjatë bregdetit në oqeanini Atlantik dhe ajo më e larta nëlartësi mbidetare prej 5,110 metrave në vendin e quajtur Pik Margarite në malet Ngaliem (ang.: Pic Marguerite on Mont Ngaliema (Mount Stanley)), në lindje të kryeqytetit, në kufi me Ugandën. Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia Demografia e shtetit Kultura Kultura e Shtetit Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} *[http://dmoz.org/Regional/Africa/Congo,_Democratic_Republic_of_the/ Congo, Democratic Republic of the] regjister *The Democratic Republic of Congo, Globalissues.org Category:Shtete Category:Republika Demokratike e Kongos af:Demokratiese Republiek van die Kongo am:ኮንጎ ዲሞክራቲክ ሪፑብሊክ an:Republica Democratica d'o Congo ang:Folcrīcelicu Cynewīse Congolisc ar:جمهورية الكونغو الديمقراطية ast:República Democrática del Congo az:Konqo Demokratik Respublikası bat-smg:Kuonga Demuokratinė Respoblėka be:Дэмакратычная Рэспубліка Конга be-x-old:Дэмакратычная Рэспубліка Конга bg:Демократична република Конго bn:গণতান্ত্রিক কঙ্গো প্রজাতন্ত্র bpy:গনতান্ত্রিক কঙ্গো প্রজাতন্ত্র br:Republik Demokratel Kongo bs:Demokratska Republika Kongo ca:República Democràtica del Congo crh:Kongo (Kinşasa) cs:Demokratická republika Kongo cy:Gweriniaeth Ddemocrataidd Congo da:Demokratiske Republik Congo de:Demokratische Republik Kongo diq:Cumhuriyetê Kongoê Demokratiki dv:ކޮންގޯ (ދިމިޤްރާޠީ ޖުމްހޫރިއްޔާ) el:Λαϊκή Δημοκρατία του Κονγκό en:Democratic Republic of the Congo eo:Kongo Kinŝasa es:República Democrática del Congo et:Kongo Demokraatlik Vabariik eu:Kongoko Errepublika Demokratikoa fa:جمهوری دموکراتیک کنگو fi:Kongon demokraattinen tasavalta fo:Fólkaræðiliga Lýðveldið Kongo fr:République démocratique du Congo fy:Demokratyske Republyk Kongo ga:Poblacht Dhaonlathach an Chongó gd:Poblachd Dheamocrach na Congo gl:República Democrática do Congo - République Démocratique du Congo he:הרפובליקה הדמוקרטית של קונגו hr:Demokratska Republika Kongo ht:Kongo (Kinchasa) hu:Kongói Demokratikus Köztársaság ia:Republica Democratic del Congo id:Republik Demokratik Kongo ie:Democratic Republic de Congo io:Demokratial Republiko Kongo is:Austur-Kongó it:Repubblica Democratica del Congo ja:コンゴ民主共和国 jv:Republik Dhémokratis Kongo ka:კონგოს დემოკრატიული რესპუბლიკა kg:Repubilika ya Kongo ya Dimokalasi kk:Конго Демократиялық Республикасы ko:콩고 민주 공화국 ku:Komara Demokratîk a Kongo kw:Repoblek Werinel Kongo la:Respublica Popularis Congensis li:Kongo (Kinshasa) lij:Repubbrica Democratica do Congo lmo:Repüblica Demucratica del Congo ln:Kongó-Kinsásá lt:Kongo Demokratinė Respublika lv:Kongo DR mk:Демократска Република Конго ml:ഡെമോക്രാറ്റിക് റിപബ്ലിക്ക് ഓഫ് കോംഗോ ms:Republik Demokratik Congo na:Republik Engame Congo nah:Tlācatlahtohcāyōtl Tlācatēpacholiztli in Congo nds:Demokraatsche Republiek Kongo nl:Congo-Kinshasa nn:Kongo no:Den demokratiske republikken Kongo nov:Demokrati Republike de Kongo oc:Republica Democratica de Còngo pam:Democratic Republic of the Congo pl:Demokratyczna Republika Konga pms:Repùblica Democràtica dël Còngo pt:República Democrática do Congo qu:Kungu Runakamaq Republika ro:Republica Democrată Congo ru:Демократическая Республика Конго se:Kongo demokráhtalaš dásseváldi sh:Demokratska Republika Kongo simple:Democratic Republic of the Congo sk:Kongo (býv. Zair) sl:Demokratična republika Kongo so:Saa'iir sr:Демократска Република Конго sv:Kongo-Kinshasa sw:Jamhuri ya Kidemokrasia ya Kongo ta:காங்கோ மக்களாட்சிக் குடியரசு th:สาธารณรัฐประชาธิปไตยคองโก tl:Demokratikong Republika ng Congo tr:Demokratik Kongo Cumhuriyeti ts:Democratic Republic of the Congo uk:Демократична Республіка Конго uz:Kongo Demokratik Respublikasi vec:Republica Democratica del Congo vi:Cộng hòa Dân chủ Congo vo:Kongoän (Repüblikän Demokratik) wa:Republike democratike do Congo wo:Kongóo-Kinshasa zh:刚果民主共和国 zh-min-nan:Congo Bîn-chú Kiōng-hô-kok